Padfoots Return
by Este
Summary: Padfoots Return! Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys and some Marauders discover a few interesting things...
1. Chapter 1

Padfoot Returns

Harry James Potter lay on his bed, resting. He had come of age that summer and had finally been free to leave the Dursleys. Just as well when he considered the day before he had left they were informed of his inheritance and tried to remove it from him and, the day after he had left the ouse had been promptly blown up. The Dursley were at the time absent. Harry had had, rather a busy year that year, he had gained experiance, knowlege, but he had lost things too, a friend, a headteacher, prehaps a father figure.

Who would think Harry mused that one person could encompass so much.

Dumbledore. No! Don't think of him! Too late the final moments of the great mans life replayed in Harry's head, burned as if with a laser into his memory, never to fade with the passing of time. Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy, himself, Snape, Severus Snape. A black wand, a jet of light and it had all been over, suddenly the most powerful wizard in over a century was dead. A guardian of thousands destroyed.

Harry groaned, his pillow damp, he felt for his glasses. That was better, at least he could see.

Buckbeak the hippogriff lay across the bottom of the massive bed. Grey feathers camoflauged in the soft light of dawn as it dared stick its head in the window whispering into the room. moving slowly Harry wrapped his robe around his body and slunk to the door. Buckbeak strechted his wings out brushing the walls and ceiling and followed Harry.

Down darkened stairs they both made thier way. padding softly through the hall past a portrait on the wall and to the kitchen.

Sirius's hall, Sirius's kitchen, Sirius's house, which Sirius had given him upon his... leaving. house thought Harry it wasn't really his home. At least not for long. But it was a part of his godfather he could at least keep.

There was a candle lit on the kitchen table, the huge darkened oak table. It cast deep shadows on the walls and made the man sitting opposite it appear old, even more careworn and scarred. Remus Lupin. Moony. The last, save the traitor, of the marauders best friend of Sirius Black, Padfoot and James Potter, Prongs.

"Proffesor" Harry got no response

"Moony!" He growled

Harry nudged Lupin, whos' eyes averted from the candle flame he had been staring at for the last few hours. Harry looked at his... What was Lupin, a friend, guardian? Harry mentally shrugged Lupin was family.

"James! What are you doing here?.. Sirius! I'm sorry Harry fro a moment I thought..." Lupin trailed off

Harry gave Lupin a half smile "except from my eyes, I have my mothers eyes"

Harry sat opposite Lupin. They both stared at the candle

As the sun was beginning to shine true. Lupin looked up

"Maybe you should go back, you never know Dumbledore might of left something. some clue for you"

Harry sighed

".I dont think so somehow. When we retrieved the horcrux iw was a fake. some one had gotten there before us. "

Harry was silent again, Staring at the candle flame

"What happened to Sirius's brother again? I mean what exactly?"

Lupin looked at him.

"You know this. He got in over his head with Voldemort and tried to back out. Apparently he'd been asked to do something he couldnt and tried to get out of it and leave Voldemortes ranks but Voldemorte had him killed."

Harry was quiet for a while.

"Thank you." He said before standing up and leaving the kitchen. Lupin just nodded to him as he left. The door had barely closed behind Harry when the kitchen fire behiind Lupin roared and turned green.

Surprised, Lupin turned around to see a head revolving in the fire

AN: Harry previously informed Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Lupin about the horcruxes


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews would be sooo nice please! Even if u dont like this story give me a couple pointers?

**Chapter 2**

Harry wandered the dark and upstairs corridors of Sirius's house, his mind dewlt on the initals on the note inside the fake horcrux. The horcrux that had eventually cost Dumbledore his life. R. A. B. mentally he kicked himself and headed for the Black Family Library.

"Hermione would murder me! Why didn't I think this out fully before!" Harry muttered.

No one had been in the libray since Mrs Weasleys' war on the hopuse and the room had grown thick with dust. Bookcases lined the darkened walls, the rear wall alone was empty and on it hung the Black Family Tree. Harry walked towards it not noticing the footprints in the dust which led to an old seamans chest in the corner of the room. He looked at the tapestry for a while fiddling with his wand as he did so. Cocking his head he pointed the wand at the tapestry, aiming for the spot whire Sirius had been blasted oout of existance.

"Reparo!"

Harry cast the spell at the tapestry, for a while nothing seemed to happen, the jet of light hit the tapestry and the room went dark again as the light faded, and Harry sighed, defeated again and turned toward the book shelves. As he turned his back a soft golden glow eneminated from the tapestry, turning around Harry watched as the faded colours brightened and sparks shot out of the places where Mrs Black had blown relatives out of existance.

Harry walked over to the wall and traced a finger over to Sirius's brothers name, initials R.A.B. Harry gasped and his fingers fell back brushing over Sirius' name. As they did so, a low melody could be heard and a ghostly echo of Sirius stepped out of the wall. Harry sat on the floor.

Sirius laughed.

"Surprised Harry, I don't know what time this is, how long after my death, but this echo wont last long." He scratched his head. "favour from Dumbledore you see, you'll need to go and talk to him Harry he can help you with what you'll have to do. I want so much to come back, to help you fight, or even celebrate, just to have more time with you. Tell Lupin thank you and I'll be waiting for him. He and your father are the best friends anyone could ever have and I'm honoured to have known both of you. Good old Moony, I'll miss him and you Harry more than you could imagine. You can never dissapoint me or your parents Harry as long as you follow your heart. thank you for bringing Monny back to me and for making these past few years so privilaged. I love you Harry."

With that Sirius faded and Harry, tears rolling down his face stood up. A phoenix, Fawkes, appeared in the room and flew to the dark chest in the corner. Harry, noticing it for the fist time walked over to it and knelt before it. As he did so the locks sprung open and Fawkes landed on his shoulder. Opening the chest Harry looked at the portrait which stared back at him.

Downstairs in the kitchen Molly Weasley clambered out of the fire. Remus Lupin smiled.

" Good Morning Molly"

"Ah Remus" She replied

" We've all been missing you and Harry this summer. You're both looking half starved won't you come over, stay awhile just so you can get some proper food inside you both. The boys, Ginny and Hermione would love to see you. We're all worried and greiving."

" If I said we'd be over for the weekend would you leave us be?" Lupin teased

"If its the both of you and you'll stay a good few days then no, but mind your by this fire for 2 'o' clock this afternoon and I'll get you some proper food sent through. your all skin and bone!"

Lupin relented with a smile. " 2pm it is then"

With the bargin sealed Mrs Weasley headed back into the emerald flames with a shout of "The Burrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! thanks to my one reviewer. and your adivce has been heeded!**

**Chapter Three**

Harry blinked, he had no idea how long he'd been sitting staring at the portrait he held in his hands, the Marauders, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and golden snitch in hand, Prongs. Harry carried on digging, setting aside the portrait he delved into hte dark reaches of the chest. The first thing he pulled out was a large black leather book with the Black family crest embroiled upon it. It creaked as Harry opened it, each family member seemed to have a page, scanning quickly he got to the pack of the book. He stopped browsing, puzzled. where was Tonks, Sirius was also missing. At last Harry found the pages he was looking for folded up and stuffed between the leather of the cover and the wooden back of the book. Harry dropped it on the floor.

Another piece of paper fluttered out. snatching it out of the air, Harry saw it was a daily prophet clipping, there were pictures of his parents and a photo of Sirius as well as Wormtail. The details of Sirius's "Crime" and his sentance flashed out at Harry. He threw the paper down in disgust. The only part of her sons life Mrs Black had kept any officia record of was his "Murder Spree" and prison sentence. Disgusted, Harry kept digging.

He came across more books, spells of the dead, moste potente potions, the dark arts revisited and other dark spell books. At the bottom of the chest there were more photos and a letter. Harry pulled the photos out first, his mum and dad waved at him from one. Wedding photos with all of the Marauders laughing at the camera.photos of a much younger Sirius, on a broom, in his hogwarts roobes with Lupin and James. tears blurred Harrys sight, swiftly he brushed them away with a hand. Pulling the last of the photographs out, he reached for the letter, it was written to Dumbledore. Harry opened it a small black key fell out:

Dumbledore,

Please make sure Harry gets this key, I know I wont make it through this war as well as I did the last. I dont want to leave him

and this will make all of the difference. Lupin will take on Harry's guardianship in the event of my demise and niether of them will be left with nothing.

If you would give Harry the memories which I gave to you afterwards, I would be much obliged.

thank you for all you've done Albus.

As Hagrid is fond of saying you truly are a great man

Sirius Black

Memories! Harry thought, what was going on here what had he not been told about!

putting the books and photos back in the chest he drew out his wand and magically locked the trunk. Rising Harry whirled around and searched teh house to find Lupin.

"Lupin!" Harry yelled as he hammered on his mentors door.

it swiftly opened

"Harry, Harry what is it!" Lupin exclaimed, Whats wrong has somthing happened? "Is everyone alright, has there been another attack?"

Harry interupted. "NO There hasn't."

Harry thrust the letter on to Lupin who started to read, his eyes wide

"Harry where...?"

"In the Library, the family chest". Harry explained.

Lupin nodded. "Listen Harry I know its been hard for you, more so than most but, this is one riddle there are answers to and I know where we can get them. If you are realy and willing."

Harry nodded back, dumbly.

"Hogwarts," Lupin continued. Dumbledore's portait. "Its the little bit of him we have left. Not nearly as good as having himin the flesh but his advice has never been advice which is only worht grumbling over."

tears streaming down his face Harry said, "When do we leave."

Whilst Harry collected up Sirius's letter and key, along with the books in the chest. Lupin had his head in the fire

In the kitchen at the Burrow, Ron Weasley was sitting down to his bowl of porridge, the fire went 'pop' and Ron proptly tipped porridge all down his shirt.

"Ppp.. proffessor Lupin! He sputtered"

"What are you doing with your head in our fire? Whats wrong is Harry ok? Have you been attacked?"

"Ron! Slow down" Lupin responded, trying to prevent Ron going completely supernova with panic, "Theres nothing wrong I just wanted a quick chat with your mum if she's around?"

"umm yeah yea she is" replied Ron, frantically spelling porridge off his clothes. "If you hold on a sec I'll go and find her."

Lupin smiled, "That'd be great Ron."

Not five minuites later, a worried Molly Weasley bustled into the room mid rant:

"Ronald why didnt you come and tell me immediately that Lupin arrived? What do you think...!" She stopped

"Ah.. Remus, what is it we can do for you" she exclaimed her attention removed from her youngest son.

Lupin began. "Well you see Molly, its like this...Harry found a letter to Dumbledore from Sirius which never got delivered and..." Lupin proceeded to explain the events of the morning, finishing up by.."And well I was wondering if maybe you'd see your way clear to let Ron and Hermione, when shes up, just keeping watch on HQ for a couple of hours?"

After much Nagging from both Ron and Lupin Molly agreed and Lupin pulled his head oout of the fire to see Harry entering the kitchen. He briefly went over the conversation he had just had, with Harry before throwing yet more floo powder into the fire.

with a cry of "Hogwarts! Dumbledores Office!" They both stepped into the flames.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

I'm sorry for the delays in updating guys please keep reading and thank you for my reviews.

* * *

Elbows whirling in emerald flames Harry and Lupin stepped out of Dumbledore's fire. Harry stared straight at the portrait which held the late professor. McGonagall was no where to be seen. The office was nearly exactly as Harry remembered it. The cabinet which held the pensieve flickered.

"Remus" Harry turned to his guardian would you be able to find Professor McGonagall do you think? Just while I try to wake up Dumbledore? I won't do anything regarding Sirius until you get back that I promise."

"Very well Harry, I shan't be long!" with that Lupin sped from the office.

Harry coughed rather nervously. None of the portraits looked around nor woke up. He walked over to Dumbledore's frame and tapped slightly on the name plate at the bottom. The headmaster stirred.

"Sir!" Harry hissed.

Dumbledore woke up, "Harry! Harry my dear boy! I'm so sorry I've been waiting for you to come, I'd almost given up!

"Professor." Harry cut him off

"I need to know about Sirius. Lupin is here too I said I'd ask when he got back from McGonagall."

"Ah I see, the time has finally come then. But, Harry surely Ron and Hermione would…"

Harry again cut him off. "We want to see what this is all about before we upset anyone unnecessarily."

The door opened and Lupin walked in with Professor Mc Gonagall

"Albus" she acknowledged the ex headmaster before throwing her arms around Harry, who choked after about 30seconds of being deprived of oxygen.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "I never thought I'd see you back in these walls! Is what lupin has told me true?"

"yes" explained Harry. "I just need the help of the porfferssr there."

At this point the conversation turned to Dumbledore.

"Harry in my private quarters, which I trust Minerva will guide you too"

He threw a look at McGonagall who nodded

"You will find a chest, which contains various artifacts which may interest you. you can talk to me later about those but the main one isa small wooden case containing 5 vials, 3 of memory 2 of thought.it is in these your answer will lie. There is also a small safe in Grimmauld Place hidden behind the librays main bookcase. second shelf 6th book from the left as I recall. you're key will fit but I do not know what is contained there that is for you alone. Bringing Sirius back may only be possible if the veil did not totally kill him."

Harry gasped and Dumbledore cut him off

"It is possible for a being to remain in a kind of limbo niehter living nor dead. it is in such a limbo we must hope Sirius is in. Either that or indeed that the council of the dead would help Sirius's cause. Either way it will only work if Sirus himself wishes this. Indeed it is mostly down to him."

* * *

Behind the Veil Sirius lay in limbo concious of the living world. concious of the fact it did not recognise him as alive. then his concoiusness winked out.

* * *

Harry to Lupin. "Are we agreed this needs to be tried? Bringing him back would mean so much to him I know he misses you and Azkaban made hiim fear you no longer loved him as the brother he was to you. we can only do this together Moony"

Lupin walked over to Harry and grabbed him in a wolflike hug.

"Together Harry"

McGonagall sniffed, tears streaming down her face. "

If theres anything I can do..."

Harry and Lupin nodded and thanked her, before turning to Dumbledore and bidding him farewell.

"Well Professor lead on." Harry smiled.

* * *

A short one I know. And OOOOH cliffy? please review when i get some reviews I will update 


End file.
